Assemblies of the generic type for producing endless corrugated cardboard webs laminated on at least one side and glue application assemblies thereof are generally known from prior art through prior public use. A common disadvantage thereof is that the glue is unevenly applied to a corrugated web to which glue is to be applied, which may impair the glue joint between the corrugated web and a cover web to be joined thereto therewith.